The Ballad of 2XXX
by PiKA of DEWM
Summary: A character-focused, condensed telling of the years 20XX - 22XX and the stories therein.


A/N: Um, hi. I wrote this on some kind of inspiration high, and I thought it was decent enough to post here. Standard disclaimers apply, all characters belong to Capcom, yadda yadda.

Please enjoy.

----------------

In the year 20XX!

Rock: I'm the robot Rock Light  
Armoured for humanity  
Facing down doctor Wily in his fortress  
One day we can all live in harmony

Fight on,  
Fight for humans and robots alike!

Fire, Megabuster  
Fight for everlasting peace!

I chose this path and all that comes  
I can only face the now  
Fight for a better future!

Wily: My genius is underrated  
Those fools will pay for all they've done  
With their lives and then more still!  
I'll rule this land 'til the end of time!

Fight on,  
Build an army to rule the world!

Fight, Megaman  
You will be the one destroyed!

I chose this path and all to follow  
I can only face the now  
The future will know my devilry!

Blues: On this globe I will wander  
Until I know my time is up  
I can only help my brother from afar  
So that he can't see me suffer

Fight on,  
See the world and everything on it

Fight, Protoman  
To right the wrongs of the past

I chose this path so long ago  
I won't live to see the future  
Though stormclouds draw closer

Bass: I My reason for living is one and one only  
I will destroy Megaman!  
What comes after that I don't know  
But nothing will stop me from this goal!

Fight on,  
I'll be the most powerful ever!

Fight, Forte  
Killing him is my reason!

I was made for this path by my old man  
I can only see the now  
I won't just die and be replaced!

Dr. Light: I have seen a lot of things  
These hands have done the impossible  
Still, I must send my son out to fight  
A fight that may just be my fault

Fight on,  
Our world has a hero at what cost?

Fight, Rock  
You are our only hope

I chose this path with much regret  
I see the future coming close  
I will not see my youngest grow...

In the year 21XX!

Rock: I tried so hard and here my world is in ruins.

Bass: This future sucks, and where am I!?

X: This is the world I know and protect  
I am the first and last of my kind  
I wonder now what my father wanted  
I wonder what my purpose is meant to be?

Fight on,  
I won't ever let the mavericks win

Fight, X-Buster  
Fight for everlasting peace!

I chose this path of necessity  
I can only face the now  
I fight for the future and glance to the past

Zero: This world is all that I know  
And I the people in it have suffered enough  
My past is clearer than X's will ever be  
For the best or for the worst, I don't know

Fight on,  
My sabre cuts through legions now

Fight, Beam sabre  
X and I will keep the peace!

I chose this path 'cause fighting is what I do  
I can only affect the now  
What I'm fighting for is a better world

Light: Many years it has been  
I am a shadow of my former self  
X has grown and I have despaired  
I offer the help that I can

Fight on,  
I had feared that these war-torn times would come

Fight, X,  
You are now our only hope

I have no choice any longer  
I have faced the past and the now  
I will not live to see the future torn

In 22XX!

X: What happened to all that we gained?

Rock: Worn away by time and war  
A cycle that will always repeat

Bass: It's all up to Zero now  
I'm seeing a sinister pattern

X: He is lost, but I will always be his friend.

Zero: ...Thrown into the battle from day one  
saving those I now care about  
I never said I was a hero  
Will the fighting never cease?

Fight on,  
I will not yield to any threat

Fight, second Zero  
This I will do under the watch of X

I chose this path out of loyalty  
I can never know my past  
This future faces obstacles but has a hidden hope

Ciel: Unkowing of the cycle I continued  
My child is lost to pride and hate  
I will pay my dues to this world  
With Zero's help we may succeed

Fight on,  
This struggle will have a meaning in the end

Fight, resistance,  
Be careful, Zero, please...

I chose this path to redemption  
I must try to learn from the past  
We will make the future a better place

Copy X: I am a hero that will save this world  
These mavericks will be crushed  
The one called Zero will be destroyed  
A tribute to my legacy

Fight on,  
I will save these helpless humans from my enemies

Fight, Copy X,  
No mavericks will escape my mighty regime

I chose this path to save the world  
I can never face the truth  
I may not see the future, but it will be grand

Dr. Weil: They will pay for such a transgression  
They never should have let me live  
Look, now I am a god!  
Those fools will never have a chance!

Fight on,  
I will rule this world!

Fight, Zero,  
You'll never win this war and live

I chose this path for power  
I am stuck forever in the past  
The future will be mine and mine alone

Cyber Elf X: This world is but a shadow of what once was  
The cycle of violence began anew  
My friend is gone for all of time  
But this one is worthy of a chance

Fight on,  
I am not long to this world

Fight, X,  
They will need all the help I can give...

I chose this path to help my friend  
I am aware of all that has come before  
We can end this madman's legacy for good

Three hundred years  
Heroes arise to meet each threat

Rock: It took us much too long  
to undo Wily's handiwork

Bass: Zero made the final strike, huh?  
Irony is a bitch.

Blues: Our time is over, our age is past  
None are left to remember the start

Zero: With all that happened over these times  
Maybe it's better that way

X: The cycle may repeat itself  
But for now we rest in peace.


End file.
